Stars In The Sky
by Zohh
Summary: Please take this message that I hope you'll share, please take this message to the one's too young to have learned.  [Maiko Song Fiction] Chapter three posted.
1. Stars

New story, yay! I'm using the song _Stars In The Sky_, but I don't have any clue of who wrote it. We sing it at my camp, and I had to listen to the song 3 times and type out the lyrics. If anyone happens to know the song, and sees lyric mistakes, please let me know.

Well, now that I have taken up too much of your time than needed, I think it's time that I should get on, and write this so you can read it! Unless you can't read, then I don't know how you came across this sight, let alone use a computer. . .

* * *

She may have only been twelve years old, and it may have only been one night, but it all made the summer the best one of her life. 

-

Though they were outside in the warm summer night air, there could still be talking and laughter heard coming from the inside. It had been 3 years since Lord Ozai had been the Fire Lord, and to celebrate, there had been a small 'party' of some sort. Well, whatever it was, Mai was forced to come also.

Other children were there too, sons and daughters of the other noblemen and high ranked officers that had been invited to this social gathering.

Sitting by a tree with Azula and Ty Lee, Mai was incredibly bored. Ty Lee and Azula were in an argument about the Avatar, and Mai had tried to block their bickering out, but unfortunately failed.

"He can't be dead, Ty Lee. If he was, than the new Avatar would have already been born," Azula said.

"Yeah, but how come we haven't seen the Avatar?" Ty Lee asked, raising an eyebrow in await for Azula's response.

"The Avatar chain has obviously been broken if there hasn't been sight if him for over one hundred years," The princess answered with a smirk, knowing that her friend had nothing else to say.

"Let's play a game!" Ty Lee proposed, after being defeated in the debate.

"The others are playing tag," Mai said dully, getting up from the ground and smoothing out her black gown.

"But it doesn't look like much fun, just a bunch of screaming kids running around," Azula sad scathingly. She smiled, and lit a small flame in her hand. "I think we should make it more . . . Interesting."

"Azula. . ." Ty Lee warned her, however knowing that she wouldn't be listened to.

Azula shot the small ball of fire down at the feet of a boy, no older than ten.

"Ah!" He yelped, jumping up in the air, but still getting the bottom of his pant leg singed.

She laughed coldly, reading her hand to throw more.

Mai rolled her eyes, as Ty Lee pleaded with Azula to stop. While she normally would join in on something, this was just _too_ stupid. Looking around, Mai saw Zuko sitting alone by the pond, feeding the turtle-ducks. Seeing as she had nothing better to do, she walked over to him, hoping he wouldn't reject her in her time of sheer boredom.

It was brave of Mai, really, because she had a crush on the young prince, and was even surprised by her own actions to walk over to him. She tried to keep to herself, and avoid him at all costs, except for when Azula put in a meddling hand.

"Oh, hi, Mai," He said as he saw her coming over. Zuko threw the last piece of bread at the turtle-ducks, and turned around to fully face her.

"H-hi," She barely choked out. _What was I thinking, coming over here!?_ Mai thought to herself as he cheeks grew warm.

"So I take it you got bored too. I hate these stupid parties,"

"Ye-yeah. Azula and Ty Lee weren't really doing any thing fun, so I came over here. . ." Mai finished slowly and quietly. _Why now, of all times, do I have to act like this?!_ She thought desperately.

Zuko, however, smiled warmly. He was a lot like his mother, but Mai hadn't a clue as to what had happened to her. All she knew was that Fire Lady Ursa just, well, left. She did want to ask Zuko what had happened to his mother, and why she left, but thought it too rude.

An awkward silence erupted between the two, making it highly uncomfortable as it grew later into the night. It wasn't until it was almost completely dark that they had something to actually talk about; the stars, as Mai noticed, had started to appear. She didn't really care, but saw Zuko looking up at the sky.

The two of them exchanged glances, and he said, "Is it me, or are the stars unusually bright tonight?"

Mai sighed. Bright stars weren't really much of in interest to her, but she answered anyway, "Yes, but aren't the stars always this bright?"

The prince furrowed his brow in slight confusion. "Have you never seen the stars before? They're bright, but never like this!"

She shook her head. Stars were an everyday, well, night, thing. They weren't really that big of deal, to her, at least.

"Well, then I suppose now's your chance," Zuko said.

Mai calmly obliged to gazing up at the sky. Really, the only thing keeping her from walking away was the fact that she was with Zuko. Carefully, without looking away from the sky, she pulled a stiletto out from her sleeve, rubbing the blade with her thumb as the tip of it shone against the night sky.

_Maybe this isn't boring after all,_ Mai thought, as she unnoticeably shuffled closer to Zuko, still clutching her stiletto. She was surprised that he was being so nice to her, but took to it because she figured it would never happen again. Blushing - and glad that it was dark so her red face couldn't be seen- she looked up first at Zuko, and then back up to the stars, now understanding why he enjoyed just staring at them.

"Mai!"

Mai finally came to herself when she heard her voice being called. She turned around to see her parents beckoning for; the celebration was obviously over then. There were markings on her hand from wear she was holding her stiletto tightly, and she quickly put it back down her arm sleeve so her mother wouldn't see it. Her mother didn't like that she them, but could never stop her daughter from using them.

Mai started walking towards her parents, but looked back at Zuko, ad saw that he too had gotten up and went inside the palace.

"So what were you doing with Prince Zuko?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing," Mai said dully, though she turned her head away from her parents' looks and smiled.

_Stars in the sky  
Bring the summer right back to me  
Tell me you'll try  
To think about me when ever you see those,  
Stars in the sky. . ._

* * *

Okay, this story is going to be approximately three chapters long. The first two are more of the build up, and the last one is the real song-fiction. And if it weren't 1:35 in the morning, I would continue on, and write the rest. But, I had to get up and 7:30 for a 9:00am band practice outside in the 90 degree weather that lasted until 1:00pm. Yeah, I'm tired, and sleep deprived. Woo! Haha, I just love wasting time! 


	2. In The

Second chapter- coming at you! Hmm, it doesn't sound as well when you use proper grammar. Second chapter- comin' at ya! There, that's better.

Okay, I'm also putting my ending Author's Note up hear, because the ending would be ruined with an Author's Note right after. I will try and at least start on chapter 3 tomorrow, but I have services in the morning and homework to do.

---

**Happy New Year! (Rosh Hashanah)**

* * *

She stayed quiet, but was burning with questions on the inside. 

Mai was sitting outside the Royal Palace with Azula and Ty Lee, where Azula had just told the two of Zuko's first meeting in the war-chamber, and of his now scheduled Agni-Kai for that afternoon.

Azula was excited about all of this, Ty Lee was only mildly shocked, and Mai, well, she was in complete horror. Her expression, however, was at it's usual state: boredom. Not wanting to let slip that she actually cared about something- someone, Mai tried to stay as normal as possible.

The doors flew open, and out stepped Zuko, a stern look on his face, though Mai knew he was covering up his panic. He walked past, a few guards fallowing after him; obviously the prince was on his way to the arena for his first- and Mai desperately hoped not last- Agni-Kai. But as he walked past Mai, Zuko slowed down, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it and went on.

Ty Lee and Azula looked at Mai, but she said nothing, and instead occupied herself with one of her steel daggers.

"Azula," A quiet voice called. Iroh appeared, walking out of the palace, a solemn look on his face.

"Oh, is time?" Azula asked, grinning. Iroh nodded, and motioned for her to fallow. "Ty Lee, Mai,"

Ty Lee immediately got up, but Mai stood still. She wasn't sure if she wanted to witness the young prince dueling a fully trained general. But, she rose anyway, after Azula gave her a fierce look.

It wasn't until they reached the arena did Mai realize how big of a deal this was. Sitting down next to Ty Lee, Azula and Iroh next to the acrobat, they were sitting in one of the first rows, among almost all of the Fire Nation.

Her stomach was churning, but Mai managed to keep herself together, especially because she was in front of Azula.

All were silent, however, when Prince Zuko walked out, trembling from the shoulders down, but a serious and stern look on his face. Mai tried to take a deep breath, but choked on her own air, along with half of the Fire Nation.

"No," She whispered under her breath.

Azula smiled, and if Mai hadn't been friends with her, it would have been bone chilling.

"Father," Zuko croaked out of shock.

"Yes, Zuko, you worthless piece of flesh!" Ozai spat.

"No, please, father. I-I didn't mean to speak out!" Zuko pleaded, shaking madly.

"Stand and fight!"

"Father, no please, have mercy on your son!" Zuko was now on all fours.

"You will show respect!" Ozai yelled, raising his fists in the air.

"Father! Please!"

That was all Mai saw, for she, like Iroh, turned away. There was a scream, cold laughter, and then,

"You have lost your honor, Prince Zuko. You will leave the Fire Nation, and learn respect!"

She had to get out of there. Mai didn't care what Azula thought anymore. She didn't care if she was acting completely different than normally did. Something like an Agni Kai would be eventful, un-dull her dull life, but when it was someone like Zuko. . . She didn't care anymore.

Azula and Ty Lee must not have noticed her, because her name was never called.

She began walking, not running, just walking. She definitely couldn't get to her house, but the arena was near the Royal Palace. The guards knew who she was, since she was almost inseparable from Azula, as is Ty Lee, and would easily let her in. Well, that's what she thought.

"Where's Princess Azula?" They demanded, though their masked faces never moved.

"But you already know who I am," Mai groaned, slowly slipping back to her usual tone.

"Where's the Princess?" They asked again. Mai sighed, and turned around to walk back. Hopefully Azula and Ty Lee hadn't noticed her absence, and were still there.

She obviously wasn't in her own right state of mind- acting on the behalf of her silly crush on the prince.

"Mai?" A raspy voice said.

She stopped, and looked around to see who called her. She hadn't known where she was going, but ended up back at the arena, next to a small tent.

"Mai?" The voice spoke again. Mai couldn't tell who the person was, they looked slightly familiar, but the left, well, _their_ right _her_ left, side of their face was completely swollen.

"Wait, Zuko?" The person was now completely in front of her, and it was Zuko. His entire eye was shut closed, and his face burnt. His shoulder had scorch marks, and well, let's just say the prince was looking his best.

He nodded, his face completely deprived of any emotion at all, and Mai couldn't tell whether he was just serious, or physically couldn't show facial expressions.

"Are-are you really leaving?" She asked meekly, once again under the influence of her crush.

"I can't return until I find and capture the Avatar," He answered quietly.

Mai wanted to say something, remembering the debate Ty Lee and Azula had had at the celebration. It was only a few short days ago, but the past two hours had made it seem so much longer. Zuko looked so much older- and less like his mother.

He started backing away, and Mai was unsure of what he was doing, until he stopped.

"I just wanted to say," He started, but as if he weren't going to finish.

Zuko didn't say anything else, and Mai waited for him to finish for a painfully long time. It was as if saying it would cause some sort of corruption. Mai turned back around, mixed emotions running wild through her like a loose hog-monkey.

"goodbye," He finished. She stopped in mid step, but never turned back around to see the now banished prince for one last time.

-

That night, for the first time since she had been an infant, Mai cried.


	3. Sky

Obviously, I didn't have time to finish and post this before the premier last night- which was awesome! Although, I'm really upset that we didn't get to see how Mai and Zuko came to be. They just kissed, and then you're just like, 'Oh. . . So they're together. . .' Well, at least they are together. Ahem, okay- back to the story. This chapter takes place right after 'Return to Omashu'.

* * *

_Stars in the sky_

_Bring the summer right back to me_

_Tell me you'll try_

_To think about me when ever you see those,_

_Stars in the sky. . ._

Mai was completely bored out of her mind. Along with Azula and Ty Lee, the three of them were on a ship fallowing not only Zuko and Iroh, but the Avatar too.

Sitting in a chair, Mai had the comment that Ty Lee had made running in and out of her head.

"_It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it Mai?"_

Ty Lee had obviously known that Mai had a crush on Zuko when they were younger, but now the question is, does she still? She hasn't seen the banished prince since his Agni Kai. His face swollen, and angered. But whenever Mai thought of him, it always seemed to drift to the celebration back when she was twelve, a mental frame of the entire scene hidden in her that can be taken out and remembered whenever she pleased.

_It's just a letter from a friend of mine_

_A little picture from another time_

_A little picture from a place where we used to go_

_A word or two about a friend we miss_

_A fond reminder of a promise kiss_

_A fond reminder of a vow we made long ago_

She couldn't help but look up at the sky whenever she had the chance to. It was now a habit of hers, which she had tried to lose many times before her move to Omashu, but always failed. Mai just couldn't stop thinking abut Zuko. What confused her, however, was that Azula managed to stay oblivious to Mai's harbored feelings for the prince. Why, she could think of so many different things that the princess could do in order to get Zuko though Mai! But he had to have changed in the years that he was gone. He must be a new person, for she hasn't seen him since they were younger, and already then was Zuko different.

_We went away when we were very young_

_To find the person that we would become_

_To find the person that was hidden somewhere inside_

_But we discovered that it still holds true_

_The friends we make become a part of you_

_The friends you make will each return to you like the tide_

Sighing, Mai got up to look for either Ty Lee or Azula. She desperately needed to know where they were and what they were doing. She heard Azula talking earlier about getting a lead on the Avatar, but nothing about Zuko and Iroh. Ty Lee was right, it would be interesting to see Zuko again. As she walked past an officer, on her way to look for Azula, Mai wondered whether he remembered that evening, and before she could stop herself, the princess was standing right in front of her.

_Stars in the sky_

_Bring the summer right back to me_

_Tell me you'll try_

_To think about me when ever you see those,_

_Stars in the sky. . ._

"Mai, I have a question to ask of you," Azula said, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Yes?" She asked in her usual monotone.

"You see, Ty Lee and I were just talking about Zuko's banishment, when I remembered that you weren't there,"

"Of course I was," Mai responded. "I was sitting on the end, next to Ty Lee,"

"Ah, but where were you _after_ his pitiful Agni Kai with my father?" Azula's smile grew wider.

"I-I," Mai bowed her head, unsure of what to say. Her face was flushing, and her breathing grew slightly unsteady.

"Tell me, were you with my brother?"

"That's none of your business!" Mai hissed, yet quietly as she swiftly turned around and walked away from Azula.

_And if by chance you should be going there_

_Please take this message that I hope you'll share_

_Please take this message to the ones too young to have learned_

_The time is short and there's so much to do_

_Don't waste a moment of what's given you_

_Don't waste a moment 'cause you'll never see it return_

Now that she was angered at her friend, Mai slumped back into the chair she had been sitting in earlier, Ty Lee apparently in the same room as her. Though, she appeared to be leaving.

"Oh, hi Mai!" She said cheerfully.

Mai glared at her, which Ty Lee was used to, so said nothing about it, but instead walked away as she normally would.

Mentally slapping herself, Mai wanted to ask Ty Lee about her conversation with Azula, but the contortionist had already left, leaving Mai to internally abuse herself. Things had changed since that night when she was twelve, and Zuko had changed so much in that short span from his Agni Kai. It would be interesting to see him again, yes, knowing full well that he most likely was even more different than before. Nothing would ever be the same, and all Mai wanted was to be taken back to that summer night.

_Stars in the sky_

_Bring the summer right back to me_

_Tell me you'll try_

_To think about me when ever you see those,_

_Stars in the sky. . ._

* * *

I'm a little disappointed that I didn't finish this on Friday, before season three. But, at least I did finish it! To be honest, I don't think this chapter was as good as the other two, but maybe just because it was more present time while the others were from the past. It's easier to write stories from when they were younger, because you don't know what happened, so you can make it up. 


End file.
